


i'm gonna be good now

by vviolets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clingy George, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, this is so so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviolets/pseuds/vviolets
Summary: Making a split-second decision, George jumped, arms around Dream’s neck and legs around his waist.Dream caught him, taking a few steps back in surprise, accommodating for the added weight. They were both laughing, clinging to each other as hard as they could, before Dream pried him away enough so that he could kiss him.“Hey baby,” Dream smiled.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 691





	i'm gonna be good now

George shifted nervously in the cramped airplane seat, checking his phone every 5 seconds waiting for the plane to land. The latest text from Dream lay in his notification bar, a simple ‘Can’t wait to see you’, and it was enough to have George drumming his fingers against the arm rests in anticipation.  


It had been 5 months since he had last seen Dream, when they had parted with as many kisses and promises to see each other again soon as they could fit in before Dream’s plane boarded. That’s how they did it now. Dream goes to London, then George goes to Florida, and it was his third time visiting since they started dating 2 years.  


George was broken out of his thoughts by the pilot’s annoying voice over the loud speakers, “We will now begin landing, please buckle your seatbelt and move your seat into an upright position.”  


Doing as he was told, George sat up straight, watching out from his window seat as he got closer and closer to being on Florida ground. It was almost 3am Florida time, there wasn’t much to look at.  


Landing and deboarding the plane took longer than he wanted, and by the time he was off and his phone had signal, he already had 3 texts from Dream asking where he was and how long he was going to be. Smiling, George hit the call button, bouncing nervously on his toes waiting for him to pick up.  


“Hey, you landed?”  


George’s smiled widened at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice, “Yeah just a minute ago, where are you?”  


“Baggage,” Dream answered.  


George frowned. “Me too, I don’t see you.”  


“At the entrance, turn around silly,” Dream laughed.  


George turned, searching for a stupidly tall figure, probably clad in green, but didn’t see him. “I can’t find you,” He whined.  


Dream snorted, but George ignored it as seconds later he spotted him rounding the corner.  


Barely managing to keep a hold of his phone, George walked quickly towards him, breaking into a run as soon as Dream noticed him and grinned. Making a split-second decision, less than a metre away from his boyfriend, George jumped, arms around Dream’s neck and legs around his waist.  


Dream caught him, taking a few steps back in surprise, accommodating for the added weight. They were both laughing, clinging to each other as hard as they could, before Dream pried him away enough so that he could kiss him.  


“Hey baby,” Dream smiled.  


George whimpered - just happy to be back with Dream after so long - and kissed him back equally as hard, trying to convey all the emotion from being away from him for so long.  


Eventually they had to let go, as people started to stare, despite the airport being almost empty. Dream patted George’s ass lightly and George released his legs from around Dream’s waist, keeping his arms around his neck, not ready to let go completely. Dream rested a hand on his jaw, brushing his thumb under George’s eye, causing the shorter man to smile. After a few more chaste kisses, George let go of Dream’s neck, opting to grab his hand instead.  


-  


George didn’t let go until they got to Dream’s car, where Dream rested a hand on George’s thigh anyway. He admired the way Dream’s hand covered the entire expanse of his leg, his thumb even reaching far enough to brush the inside seam of his jeans. Tracing his finger down the side of Dream’s palm and linking their fingers gently, George smiled at the size difference.  


Dream looked across at him for a second, laughing quietly, “What are you smiling at, hm?”  


George sighed, “Just missed you, that’s all.”  


“I know,” Dream hummed, “Me too. Always.”  


George inhaled sharply, and if Dream heard it, he didn’t comment, so George opted to look out the window at the scenery. It was dark out, but there were stars littering the sky above the deserted freeway. That was something George always loved about Florida, the stars. Living in London, it was hard to see more than a few strays under the year-round clouds, but here, there always seemed to be a sky full.  


Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or maybe it was just happiness, but George started to giggle lightly. Dream looked at him bemusedly and it spurred George on, his tiny laughs getting louder.  


“You’re so weird,” Dream commented jokingly, making him pout. Dream snorted, pulling George in by his chin to plant a quick kiss on his dramatically pushed out lips, before averting his eyes back to the road.  


“Are we nearly there yet?” said George, his head leant lazily against the head rest, facing Dream, still letting out the occasional giggle.  


Dream nodded distractedly, pulling off the freeway “Thirty more minutes, baby. Go to sleep if you need to.”  


“Don’t wanna,” George whined, despite his eyelids feeling threateningly heavy, “Wanna be with you.”  


“I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Dream promised, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on the inside of his thigh.  


He was right there when George woke up, carrying him inside to what George presumed to be Dream’s stupidly fancy house.  


When he noticed George awake, he tutted softly, “Shh, go back to sleep.”  


George whined when he was placed on a soft bed, making grabby hands as Dream stepped towards the door. Approaching the bed, Dream grabbed George’s outstretched hand, whispering softly “I’m just getting a drink, I’ll be back really soon.”  


Too tired to argue other than frown gently, George was vaguely aware of being tucked under the sheets. He was asleep again by the time Dream had gotten back.  


-  


When he finally woke up again, it was to a warm but empty bed. Smiling, George stretched his arms up, noticing that Dream must have stripped him of his plane clothes when he came to bed. Padding softly into the en suite, George turned the shower on, making sure the water was warm before stripping his boxers and getting in.  


Dream was sat on top of the covers when he came back into the bedroom, laptop balanced on his lap and Patches clawing at his arm. George snorted, grabbing a jumper out of Dream’s wardrobe and putting on a pair of his own shorts.  


“Morning,” he said happily, jumping onto his knees on the bed, placing a poorly aimed kiss on Dream’s cheek.  


Dream laughed, pulling him closer and kissing him properly, “Morning, you sleep good?”  


George hummed, settling under Dream’s arm and looking at his computer screen. “What’re we doing today?”  


“Depends. Do you want to go out today or stay in?” Dream asked, typing rapidly at his emails.  


George shrugged, “Can we just chill here today, we have three weeks to do fun stuff.”  


“Course we can, sweet,” Dream said, putting his computer down and tugging George until he landed in Dream’s lap.  


George kept pushing forward until he was chest to chest with Dream, their noses basically touching.  


Dream wheezed, “You’re awfully affectionate today.”  


George stopped, pulling back gently, worried he might have been too much. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  


“Hey,” Dream stopped him, pulling him back from where George had attempted to slide off his lap, “I never said it was a bad thing. You know I love it when you sit on my lap, baby, curl up all close to me. Nothing I love more, actually.”  


Smiling shyly, George placed his forehead on Dream’s, causing the other man to rub their noses together fondly. “I love you,” he whispered.


End file.
